


Escalation

by indubitably_tara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indubitably_tara/pseuds/indubitably_tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron probably watches too much reality TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image on tumblr. This one, in fact: http://insert-silly-transformers-pun.tumblr.com/post/47911070400/all-righty-then-submitted-by-beatles4ever65
> 
> Please forgive me.

"Glitch-ridden, burnt out motherboard! You _slut_!" Megatron hurled fist connected with Optimus Prime's jaw; he'd been too shocked to block it.  
  
"Wait, wait." Prime held up both of his servos and stood up straight. Megatron paused too and looked around, simultaneously expecting a trap and wanting to see what Prime was playing at.  
  
Prime inclined his helm and furrowed his brows. "Why would you call me that?" Megatron glanced around again, this time with a hint of awkwardness.  
  
"It's a human insult. I've - we've been using the same insults for eons: Autoscum, Decepticlowns. I was going for something new."  
  
The fighting around them had died down now that their armies had noticed the change of pace. Quite a few bots were shifting uneasily at the familiarity with which the two leaders spoke, and even more were twitching at the direction their conversation was heading.  
  
Some things were best left alone.  
  
"So because you're Megatron, the revolutionary, you have to change our insults?"  
  
He shrugged. "Seemed offensive. You offended?"  
  
"I'm not what the humans call a slut, Megatron." Prime rumbled, amused.  
  
"You whore?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lolly-gagger?"  
  
"I run an army."  
  
"Uh - dickwad." Prime scratched his helm and in the background numerous bots cackled.  
  
"I'd say no since I am obviously not a male reproductive organ. Or a male nicknamed Dick." Megatron picked at his fusion cannon.  
  
"Another day then?"  
  
"We'll be waiting, _trigger crotch_."


End file.
